Teach Me
by Princess Kiski
Summary: Red fountain receives it's first female teacher and she maybe crazy. Sorry It took so long but there is too much school and not enough time to write in the day.
1. Prolouge

Summary: Red Fountain gets its first female teacher ever

It was a normal day at the school for the Red Fountain boys in class when Saladin came in with an announcement.

"Good Morning," he said

"Good Morning headmaster," they replied stiffly

"I hope that you had a good summer and are ready for your senior year," Saladin started

"Yeah," they all replied

"This year, all senior are required to take an intensive Spy course," said Saladin

The boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well you see," Saladin started "You've all battled bravely ever since you've started here at Red Fountain, however, some of the defeats have been rather humiliating and we've become the laughing stock of Magix somehow. This course will give you physical strength as well as observation skills, tracking skills and other skills you teacher deems fit. "

The boys looked completely shocked.

"So starting in two days you'll be taking the Spy course," announced Saladin

"Well," started Timmy "Who's teaching it?"

"A Black Op spy who has taken time to help us out," said Saladin "So be grateful and thank your teacher during the first class,"


	2. Arrival

The next day was not one that was awaited for: freshman orientation for every school in the area of Magix. Everyone was thinking of the catastrophes coming from this: Freshman asking directions about a millions times after you've already told them; they blow stuff up and just cause all kinds of trouble. The guys were in a corridor looking out the window.

"They should be just locked up in a zoo," said Riven watching the excited freshman making their way through the campus.

"Isn't their laws against it?" asked Timmy

"It was just a joke, dude" said Brandon "We've finally made it as seniors,"

"Finally," remarked Sky

"Hey look," said Riven "There's a chick down there,"

The guys all crowded the window to watch the girl drag her trunk onto the school grounds. She put it down in the grass under a tree and sat on it. From what they could see from the window, she had long, sparkling raven hair, cinnamon skin and was wearing a simple blouse and mini-skirt.

"Probably a lost Alfea freshman," said Riven

"Someone should help her our," said Helia

"Would that someone be you?" asked Riven

"Hey, I mean if she's lost," continued Helia

"She can't be that stupid," said Nabu

"Nabu's right," said Timmy "She's on a campus that's full of guys"

"Obviously she is if she's still here," commented Riven

"Maybe she wants to rest first," suggested Timmy "That trunk looks heavy,"

"Maybe or maybe she really thinks this is Alfea," said Riven

"Let's go see," said Sky "She might have a father that's working here like that girl Ortensia,"

The made their way down the tower steps and through the crowd of annoying freshmen, finally approaching the girl in question. She looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" asked Helia

The girl took a while to respond "Sorry were you talking to me,"

"Yeah," he replied

"I'm fine," she replied "Just Tired,"

Riven became impatient with this polite crap Helia was trying to pull off. For some reason freshman just got on his nerves. "You do know that this is Red Fountain, right?"

"Yes. Yes I do," she responded "Do I look like I'm stupid?"

"Yes. Yes you do," said Riven

"I'll try to avoid looking like an idiot then," she responded "Well thanks for being concerned about me,"

"I wasn't," said Riven "We were curious about why you're here, that's all,"

"Never mind that," she said "Don't you have some senior thing to do?"

Riven was ticked off. Normally freshman girls started getting mad and their faces became red with anger. The expressions on their faces were hilarious to watch change. However, she did not seem offended by his questioning. She was calm and relaxed. Either she was really stupid or she was good at controlling her anger.

"That chick was weird," he commented as they walked off.

"Speaking of chicks," started Brandon "Shouldn't you be calling Musa before she kills you,"

"She wouldn't dare lay a hand on me," growled Riven

"I don't know especially after that last mission where she had to save you after she told you not to go near that swamp but ran in and got nearly mauled by that crocodile,"

"That was funny," laughed Nabu

That evening on the school grounds…

Saladin was nervous about the new teacher. This was going to be a huge adjustment for the school but one they desperately needed. He made his way to the new teacher's room to see how things were going. He knocked at the door, hoping for a response.

"Come in," stated a feminine voice

"Is everything to your liking?" Saladin asked

"Yes and the pupils are exactly as you described them. Especially the one Riven, I'm pretty sure that it was him I met,"

"Yes and you can shape these boys up?" he asked unsure of himself

"Yes, Yes. Leave everything to me,"

ey


	3. First Lesson

The next morning the senior guys were all seated in an old, makeshift classroom. All of the other classrooms were being used and this was the only one left. The paint was peeling off of the walls, the floor was cobblestone and if they weren't mistaken there were rusted chains left hanging on the walls. In front of the room were an antique chalkboard and a really old desk.

"Man this is so lame," sighed Riven "Worst of all, Musa nearly chewed off my head about canceling our breakfast date."

"Shut up already," said Brandon "We all have problems with this class."

"I say we show this new guy whose boss," suggested Riven

"Yeah" they all shouted

"Riven you're asking for trouble," mentioned Timmy

"What's this new guy goin' do about it?" asked Riven

Suddenly, something fell hard from the ceiling onto Riven. Riven recognized it as the weird freshman girl from yesterday.  
"Hi," she said happily "So what are we going to do about that teacher?"

"You know you don't go here, right?" he asked

"Hmm…" she went "You absolutely sure about that?"

"Duh! You're a chick or are you?" asked Riven noticing her androgynous camouflage uniform.

Ignoring the question, she started "So let me get this straight: You don't want to learn anything this teacher has to offer and you going to do something to vent your frustration?"

"Have you've been listening or what?" Riven spat out

The girl thought deeply before responding in not her original perky voice but a more sultry voice "I've been both listening and recording the conversation, actually. If you'll look under the desk there is a recording device still running. I'm your teacher Miss Rouge, today's lesson is: don't be stupid."

Riven, along with the entire class looked completely dumbstruck and confused, however, Ms. Rouge continued the lecture while writing her name on the board.

"As Saladin has probably mentioned, I am a former Black OP spy. I've traveled to places you could never imagine. I've been in situations your limited brains could never imagine, and after you graduate some of you will see them when you're out saving thousands pf lives and others will be mopping vomit off of the floor in the nearest mall…Riven. I can teach you skills that can save, improve and tear apart your lives depending on how you use them. I know all of you are unhappy of giving up a free block, so I brought you all a present."

She pointed to a metal trunk sitting unnoticed in a corner of the room "I'm going to give you a chance to challenge me. If you win, I'll tell Saladin that you don't need this class, I'll leave and you'll have your free period back. However, if I win you will all take this class without question or complaint."

"Us against a teacher is not really a fair fight," mentioned Timmy

"I know so I'm giving you all an advantage," she pointed to the box again "in it you'll find swords, guns, lasers, tasers, shuriken, daggers, blades of every kind, a boomerang, regular farm tools, paper fans, and a few copies of my Black OP Resume. You'll be able to use the weapons in the box or you may provide your own weapons. If you have magic you are more than welcome to use it to your advantage. I'm curious as to what weapons you'll use against me, so after the fight, if I'm still alive, I would like to see what you all used. I'm passing out a list of rules for the _game_ we're going to play. The game starts after dinner so I suggest eat a light meal or don't eat at all. Anyway, that's all for today. You have my permission to leave the premises and do as you wish for the rest of our class time. Goodbye."

As each student left the room, the same thought was going through each of their minds

'_Has she lost her mind?' _


End file.
